


keep the knives

by summerdayghost



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Elsa had recurring nightmares about being stabbed in the back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	keep the knives

Elsa had recurring nightmares about being stabbed in the back. It was not her only recurring nightmare, most of them were about where that train took her parents. But unlike the others this one never changed. There was such vulnerability to having your back turned to someone, to trust them, and Elsa could not afford such things. Even if she dreamed of trust.

(When Elsa the time came for her to be stabbed for real, it would be in the front, not the back. She would not die. She would hardly be hurt, but the shock would stay with her.)


End file.
